Just a Normal Life
by CherryTurtles
Summary: Cammie's moved town with her mum after her dads has died to have a new start. She's the new girl in town and a certain untouchable Zachary Goode shows an interest in her,but will everything work out ok? Will they be able to trust one another or are they both hiding things they don't want the other to know? Zammie! First FanFic please be nice and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Just a Normal Life

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie POV**

Again. It's happening **again**. We are moving...**again! **This is so frustrating! We have moved three times in the last year! My mother, however, is unable to comprehend this information! Why are we moving?! Because my mother has got yet **another** new and apparently **better** job! As headmistress of the school **I** will be attending! Does she see this as embarrassing? No! Not whatsoever. Apparently, it's called 'The Gallagher Academy for exceptional Young Women' of course that sounds like so much fun right? No of course it doesn't, not at all. I love living here in New York. Ok I may not be the most popular person, but I have some friends, I mean I'm not a complete loner.

Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. Hi I'm Cammie Morgan. My full name is Cameron Ann Morgan, teachers call me Cameron, or friends if they are mad are me. I'm 17 in my senior year at high school. I am known as the Chameleon as I have the ability to disappear at the drop of a hat, without anyone finding me. Even my mother can't find me when I don't want to be seen. In other words 'I am not seen, when I do not want to be seen'. I'm just your average girl, not fat not skinny sea blue eyes and mid length straight dirty blonde hair. I'm quite clever but only because I work hard. Um my dad died in a car crash when I was six. My mum and I were devastated. I miss him so much and I think that's why I hate moving because I grew up with my dad here and made all my memories with him here. As I was saying before, at the moment I live in a huge apartment in New York. But unfortunately we are moving, to a small town in Virginia. When I say small, I mean it took me a long time to find this on Google maps it's so small and I'm an A* geography student (not to brag), does not know a place like this even existed. As I was saying I am moving and am not happy about it. All my friends are here in New York (not that I have many but I have some!) I know I'll miss them loads and they were really upset when I told them I was moving, but life goes on. I just hope I make more, new and better friends. Hopefully.

"Cam! Cammie! We're leaving now kiddo" shouts mum up the stairs

"Ok coming now!" I shout back

I take one last look at my room which was home for 3 months. I then turn and walk out our apartment, locking the door as I go.

It's 3pm when we reach Virginia or more specifically Roseville, the town which I will now have to call home. I loved our new house though it was way bigger than our apartment in New York however it wasn't huge because of course my mum was a single mom and had no-one to support her financially. I helped out if we were desperate by babysitting or doing paper-rounds etc but my mum was very stubborn and didn't like me to help and this new job paid her really well! My room was painted light blue with big letters saying CAMMIE on the door. Me and mum unloaded the boxes from our car that contained all the necessities as all the furniture was being delivered tomorrow.

'Kiddo I'm gonna order some pizza is margarita okay?'

'Yep sound good to me' I replied while bringing in the last box. After mum had ordered the pizza she told me she had a surprise for me in the garage. I followed her nervously wondering what it could be

'Cover your eyes Cam,' said mum and I did as I was told 'okay now open!' and sitting before us was a light blue convertible. I stood mouth open gazing at it hoping this car was mine. 'Yes it's your if you're wondering'

'YES! Mum you're the best ever!

'I try' she replied coolly and you can drive it to school tomorrow morning!'

'Yay' I replied half with real enthusiasm that I could drive this car that I've wanted forever and half with fake enthusiasm that I had to go to school tomorrow the day after we moved house.

DING DONG!

'That'll be the pizza!' said mum rushing to get her purse and answering the door. After we had eaten the pizza it was time for bed

'Night mum!' I called down the hall

'Night kiddo love you' she called back

'Love you too' I answered

I collapsed onto my make shift bed for the night and fell into a deep slumber.

(Insert Break Line)

I woke up to mum calling that it was time for me to get up, get ready and go to school. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I am the worst person to wake up in the mornings so it took my mum at least three tries to wake me up. When I finally got up I began to get dressed. Now I'm not the best person with clothing but today it looked sunny so I put on dark washed skinny jeans with a white lacy top and some brown ankle boots, not bothering to put on makeup and leaving my hair natural flowing down my back. I walked down stairs made some toast (my mum had burned the others she tried to make), said bye to mum hopped in my car and drove to school. I had told mum I didn't want people to know I was the headmistress' daughter on the first day and she'd agreed so she would leave a little after me.

I pulled into the school parking lot and everyone was staring at me. I mean everyone. Literally as soon as they saw a new car coming into the parking lot they all like stopped talking and watched to see who would appear. Unfortunately that person would be me. So I pulled into a parking space, turned off the engine and steeped out into the parking lot of my new school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cammie POV

I stepped out into the parking lot, grabbed my stuff and walked into school keeping my head high and looking nowhere but straight ahead, so I couldn't see people faces as I walked into school. My first impressions of The Gallagher Academy were that it looked incredible, both inside and out. Upon entering, I noticed its grand stair cases and hallways fit for royalty. I immediately began looking for the office. Now seeing as my mum was the headmistress she'd given me directions so I knew exactly where to go. My mother had left after me so i hadn't seen her and hopefully i wouldn't for the all of the first day.

I walked into the office and walked up to the front desk. An elderly lady popped her head around the door

'Yes dear how can I help you?' she asked politely

'Umm well I'm Cammie Morgan the new girl here and I was wondering if you could give me my timetable and point me in the direction of my first class?'

'Yes of course dear here you go' she said handing me a piece of paper with my timetable printed on it. It said

Cameron Morgan Timetable

Homeroom- Mr Smith

P1- World History with Mr Brown in S78

P2-Advanced Languages with Madame Dabney in F56

P3- Advanced Maths with Mrs Anderson in F45

Lunch

P4- Advanced PE with Mr Solomon in S34

P5- Advanced science with Dr Fibs in F68

P6-Advanced English with Mrs Jones in S110

'Oh and dear you guide should be along shortly to show you around school, they have a similar timetable as you I think' she said and then went back to work.

It wasn't soon before my guide arrived, it was a girl with beautiful dark hair and caramel coloured skin, her jeans hung to her hips and her top was baggy on her but you could see her beautiful figure and could tell she was very fit. She walked straight up to me and grabbed my hand

'Bex nice to meet you, I'm you're guide, you are?' she asked politely

'Cammie, uhh you probably get this a lot are you British?'

'Yeah, are you a New Yorker?'

'Born and raised' I replied

'Yeah everybody here kept asking me to say phrases for a least a week until I told them I broke a guys arm for asking me to say the same thing over and over again!'

When she said this I burst out laughing, until she gave me a 'what?' look and I realised she was serious which cause me to gulp and then result in us both laughing, weird I know.

'You know I quite like you Cammie' she said as we approached World History as we'd already missed Homeroom. I smiled at her in response, glad that I'd made a new friend so quickly.

(Page break)

We entered the classroom and everyone turned to look at us-well me-

'Ah hello there Rebecca –Bex glared at him for this- I see you've brought the new girl here ummm Cameron Morgan?'

'Yes that's me, but please call me Cammie'

'Well very nice to meet you Cammie take a seat next to Rebecca' he said with a small smile gesturing to the seat next to where Bex was sitting.

'Ohhhhhh look you've got lots of admirers!' whispered Bex very loudly

I looked around the class to see that lots of people where staring at me, however one boy's eyes caught my attention, they were a bright green and I felt like they were staring right into my soul. I could also feel a girls gare on my back and looked around to see a girl whose face was covered in makeup and wearing very tight and very short clothes!

'Ohhhh Mr Goode seems to have taken a liking to you!' says Bex in yet again a very loud whisper.

'Who?' I asked stupidly

'The boy you were looking at like 2 seconds ago before you looked at his ex girlfriend Tina Walters head cheerleader and gossip queen here.'

'Oh I see, well he obviously has a very protective ex girlfriend is she not over him or something'

'Well they're always having on and off relationship, Zach being the star quarterback and everything and her head cheerleader'

'Oh so he's a player'

'Sort of but it's more complicated than that, he's very nice and is the most popular person in school top of the class but Captain of the football team and quarter back so he's not bullied because of it. But with girls it's mainly that Tina is obsessed with him and never leaves him alone but he hasn't actually had that many serious relationships yet doesn't play with girls'

'Well that's very complicated'

'Tell me about it, but my boyfriend Grant who you'll meet later along with the rest of the gang is best friends with Zach so you'll probably see him a lot'

'Cameron, Rebecca stop talking please'

'Sorry Sir' we replied in unison

'I thought I asked him to call me Cammie?'

'Trust me, he won't listen, I've been asking him to call me Bex ever since I arrived'

I sighed this was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cammie POV

I walked out the classroom with Bex only to be greeted by another group of 5 people. There were 2 girls and 3 boys one of them was very petite, small and had a short blond bob with blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow summer dress that just touched her knees with a dark blue headband and blue flats and was carrying lots of text books. She had an arm wrapped around her waist belonging to what looked like her boyfriend who had black hair that fell into his eyes which were brown and he wore black rimmed glasses which he kept having to push back up his nose. He wore jeans and a light blue top and looked about 5, 9 just a bit taller than me and was helping the girl carry her books and his on top. He looked very nerdy – as did she- but you could slightly see his 6 pack under his shirt.

Standing next to them were what looked like 2 supermodels. The guy was clearly buff and you could see the signs of an 8 pack underneath his navy blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt and jeans. He looked 6,1 and was standing next to a girl who had dark black, mid length shiny hair and piercing clear blue eyes. She was slim and was wearing a red dress that hugged her waist and went to just above her knee. She was wearing 4 inch stilettos with them too. They looked as though they were a couple but I wasn't sure.

Finally, next to them was a tall boy who slightly resembled a Greek God he had huge biceps and had an 8 pack as well. He was about 6, 2 and had dark blond hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a grey polo with a football jersey. He walked up to Bex and kissed her on the lips. Bex pulled away blushing.

'Hi guys this is Cammie she's new'

'Hi' everyone greeted me

'Hi' I replied

'Cammie this is Liz, Jonas, Nick, Macey and Grant' explained Bex pointing to each person in turn.

'Nice to meet you' I replied

'I love your shoes! They're gorgeous! You have to tell me where to get them!' said Macey

We all looked at my shoes I couldn't see anything nice about them really I had another pair very similar at home.

'Thanks you can have them if you want I mean they're a bit small anyways'

'Are you serious?! Oh I get it you're giving me them because I'm the senators daughter and you think that by giving me them I will owe you-

'No really I had no idea you're the senators daughter I don't really like politics and don't read glossy magazines they're full of rubbish I prefer sports'

Macey was speechless

'Told you she's awesome' Bex said obviously referring to my interest in sports and my hate of tabloids and gossip in general.

'I'm sorry Cammie' said Macey

'It's okay, I can see how it could have been misinterpreted' I smiled at her reassuring her

'Well now that you guys are friends Mace can you take Cam to her next class cause I have to pee.'

We all started walking to the next class which we had together

'So Cam do you want to come shopping with me and the girls this weekend and then for a sleepover at mine after?'

'Yeah I'd love to, but you really don't have to if you're making up for yelling at me'

'No I want to invite you, we're friends'

'Thank you'

'Guys wait up!' called a male voice down the hallway

'Hey guys' Zach Goode walked up to the two of them. Cammie only then noticed how georgous this boy was! For she had only gotten a glance at him during class because she was busy talking to Bex. He was wearing a light green polo that matched his eyes and hugged his muscles where you could clearly see his 8 pack. He had tanned skin and big biceps, but not too big as though it looked like he was on steroids. His hair was messed up perfectly and fell into his amazing green eyes and his so soft looking lips that Cammie wanted to know how they would feel on her own lips.

'Goode' greeted Macey 'Have you met Cammie? She's new.'

'Damn' he muttered under his breath 'No, I caught you staring at me in History though and nor for that matter. See something you like?' he said winking

'I am not staring at you! I was... um well... you were staring at me first!'

'Sure darling, I'm Zach Goode but I'm sure Baxter already told you that'

'Yes I know who you are' I said becoming annoyed

'Agitated Gallagher Girl?'

'What's with the weird nickname? And how do you know i went to Gallagher?'

'You went to Gallagher and you are a girl right?' he asked

I nodded my head

'Then Gallagher girl is a perfectly Goode nickname and that's for me to know and you to find out' he said smirking which I found oddly attractive on him but at the same time very annoying.


End file.
